That's a Wrap
by greysfan27
Summary: Sendrick! What takes place after everyone is done on set except for Anna!


**One shot that popped into my head! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't leave me here, B." Anna pouted as she sat on her and Brittany's bed in New Orleans.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Brittany said sweetly as she raised her hand to gently stroke Anna's face, only to have it be swatted away by a petulant girlfriend, who had a slight grin on her face.

"I am not. And it's not fair that I have to stay here and you're leaving."

"It should only be for a few weeks though, right?"

"Like 3, Britt. I just got so used to seeing you every day and I love that."

"So do I babe, so do it. But I have meetings I need to take care of at home; I'm sure time will fly by and then you'll be home with me and Billie, okay?"

"Fine, give that monster a hug for me though. I expect a Skype date with Miss Billie Jean when you get home."

"I'm so glad you'd rather Skype with her than with me." The still redhead said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean." The brunette pouted, taking some things out of Brittany's suitcase and throwing them across the bed once Brittany wasn't looking.

"Kendrick! That's not helpful!" Brittany said with a laugh when she noticed some of her clothes strewn across the bed.

"I never said I would be." The small brunette said as she moved to lie on top of the redhead's clothes that were on the bed, effectively covering them from her girlfriend.

"You realize that you're tiny and I can easily move you to get to my clothes that you're lying on, right?" Brittany asked as she stood over the brunette with a smile.

"I know, I'm just slowing down the process somewhat."

"You know that I don't want to leave you, right?" The redhead asked gently as Anna nodded slightly.

"I know. It just sucks that you have to go, I feel like these 3 months have gone by way too fast."

"They have, but hey, we have to be apart for 3 weeks and then we'll be together for a few months while we do reshoots, rerecord things, and do promos for the movie." The redhead pointed out as Anna just stared at her.

"You're right, I guess." The brunette said as she sighed heavily.

"Of course I am. And I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Red." Anna answered as she held her hand out to grab Brittany's before she pulled the redhead on top of her, both girls laughing happily as Anna brought Brittany down for a kiss.

"I love you, Kendrick." Brittany whispered as Anna kissed her neck softly.

"I love you too, Snow."

* * *

45 minutes later, Anna looked at her phone and then back to her girlfriend.

"We better get you packed, Snow. Your flight leaves in a few hours." Anna said reluctantly as Brittany sighed disappointedly.

"I'm hoping for some Anna love every day while I'm gone." The redhead said as she wrapped her arms around Anna's neck as the brunette continued to sit on the bed.

"Same to you, Snow. I'll text you every chance I can."

"I know you will, you're a good one." She said with a smile as she brushed their lips together gently.

* * *

"Come on, Anna! Stop texting your girlfriend and let's go watch a movie or do something fun!" Hailee suggested, as she looked over at her co-star and now friend, who had been texting the redhead since they finished shooting for the night.

"Can we get ice cream too?" The brunette asked as her attention was finally caught.

"Definitely, let's go."

"Cool, I'm so ready." The brunette said as she stood up happily.

"So how's Brittany?"

"She's good. Been home for 3 days already, which sucks, but whatever. She's been sending me cute pictures of our dog." The brunette said with a smile.

"I didn't know that you had a dog together, that's adorable." Hailee said as they got in the car and started heading for the store.

"Well, Brittany has had Billie for years, but since we live together and have also been together for years, I consider her our dog."

"Oh, she's totally your dog. I want to see pictures!" The girl said happily before Anna handed her the phone and showed her some of the adorable Billie pictures that she possessed.

"She's a sweetheart. I felt bad that Britt had to leave her with friends, but it wouldn't have been fair to bring her here and for us to be working all day, you know? Britt really missed her though."

"Do you miss them?"

"I really do. It's been so long since I've seen Billie, and I hate being away from Brittany. It'll be nice to be home in a few weeks."

* * *

A few days later, after a very long and taxing day, Anna was heading back to her trailer, still not done with filming for the night. She somehow managed to get an hour or two off as a scene was filmed without her though, so she had planned on a quick nap in her trailer.

She had opened the door to her trailer and walked in tiredly, wiping her eyes slowly, before she heard a small and excited bark.

She stopped quickly, eyes opened suddenly as she took in the sight on her couch. There was Brittany with a huge smile on her face, sitting on the couch, holding Billie as the little dog wagged her tail excitedly.

"Billie Jean!" Anna said excitedly and kidlike as Brittany let go of the dog, who came running into Anna's arms, whining excitedly as she jumped all over the now seated Anna.

Brittany smiled happily as she watched the two reunite after months of being apart, it was apparent that the brunette and her dog both missed each other immensely. After a few minutes, Anna looked back to Brittany with an enormous smile plastered on her face.

"I can't believe you're here!" Anna said as she stood up and made her way over to the couch quickly, immediately falling into the redhead's lap and embracing her strongly.

"It was the plan all along." Brittany whispered against Anna's lips before she leaned forward ever so slightly to fully connect their lips.

"Wait you knew you were coming back this whole time?" Anna asked suddenly after she broke the kiss.

"Yup. I did have some meetings back home that I attended to, and I wanted to get Billie, but I'd planned on coming back to be here for the rest of the time you're here. Surprised?" She asked happily as Anna continued to smile at her with the biggest smile.

"Incredibly surprised and so happy! I can't believe this, Snow, you dirty little bird." The brunette said with a smirk as Brittany laughed happily before connecting their lips again, her hand going up to become tangled in Anna's hair as they both smiled into the kiss.


End file.
